Uma Segunda Chance Para Mudar Tudo
by becalice10
Summary: As três irmãs se entreolharam, e então para os fios em suas mãos. Pela primeira vez em suas vidas imortais, as irmãs, conhecidas como as Parcas ou o Destino, poderiam dizer que erraram, erraram feio e apenas uma coisa poderia consertar esse erro. Se é a escolha certa? Bem, só o futuro poderá dizer.
1. Prólogo

Uma Segunda Chance Para Mudar Tudo

Prólogo

As três irmãs se entreolharam, e então para os fios em suas mãos. Cinco linhas brilhantes, cada uma representando uma pessoa, pessoas que se sacrificaram em nome de um objetivo, que foi alcançado, mas por um preço muito alto: suas vidas.

Pela primeira vez em suas vidas imortais, as irmãs, conhecidas como as Parcas ou o Destino, poderiam dizer que erraram, erraram feio e apenas uma coisa poderia consertar esse erro. Se é a escolha certa? Bem, só o futuro poderá dizer.

Essa história será um crossover entre: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, As Crônicas de Nárnia e Crepúsculo.

Vai começar com personagens meus, mas na segunda parte é com personagens dessas magníficas sagas. Só lendo pra entender :)

Eu estou escrevendo puramente por diversão e não lucrarei nada com isso. Boa leitura e divirtam-se.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Rose

Rose

Você sabe que o dia não vai ser bom quando decidem que vai ser ótimo te acordar ao jogar um balde de água em sua cabeça. Isso não é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Vai por mim.

Isso é o que me aconteceu em uma manhã que tinha tudo pra ser perfeita, mas é claro que meu irmão mais novo tinha que estragar tudo. Não me leve a mal, eu amo meu irmão, mas ás vezes ele me tira do sério, como quando ele mudou todas as configurações do celular de Helena e disse que fui eu, e quando ele disse para o Samuel que eu gostava dele e eu não podia olhar para o meu amigo por um bom tempo sem corar, coisas assim.

- Eu vou te matar Marklin. – O ameacei de onde eu estava em minha cama encharcada, mas Mark apenas saiu de meu quarto rindo. Com certeza eu fazia uma boa imagem de um gato afogado.

Não tive outra opção a não ser levantar ás cinco e meia da manhã, em pleno inverno, pra tomar banho e ver se me esquentava um pouco. Não pude deixar de suspirar aliviada ao ver que meu quarto estava exatamente como deixei meia hora antes, e não, eu não sou paranoica.

- Bom dia. – Disse minha mãe quando eu entrei na cozinha. Uma palavra sobre ela: Perfeita. Amélia Carmichael é o que todos sonham em ter como mãe. Amável e atenciosa, apenas em vê-la ali já me senti um pouco mais feliz.

- Bom dia mãe. – Eu sorri. Olhei para Mark e meus olhos se estreitaram. Ele apenas sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilharam em diversão.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Mark

2- Mark

Vamos apenas dizer que eu adoro irritar minha irmã. Rosalinda Carmichael é o que chamam de pessoa lógica, inteligência acoplada à sabedoria, eu a chamo de rato de biblioteca e ficamos por isso mesmo. Os olhos azuis de Rose brilham com raiva quando digo isso, mas não há outra maneira de descrevê-la. Ela tem mais livros que roupas, odeia moda, odeia maquiagem, ama a cor azul e despreza rosa. Vamos apenas dizer que eu adoro quando ela ganha roupas dessa cor e sorri e diz que adorou, ou quando mamãe a veste como uma boneca Barbie e Rose tem esse olhar azedo no rosto.

Você devia ver, é divertido.

Ainda mais quando eu a provoco sobre Samuel, ela não sabe onde enfiar a cara e Samuel olha pra Rose confuso. Eu não consigo segurar o riso quando estou perto dos dois. Posso ter onze anos, mas herdei a maturidade mental da maioria dos Carmichael. Assim, como Rose, eu fico facilmente entediado na escola, pois temos o que chamam de memória fotográfica, resumindo, todo o que lemos ou ouvimos fica arquivado em nossa cabeça. Imagens são o que me ajudam a organizar minha mente, cada imagem que eu vejo eu relaciono com algo que eu li ou ouvi. Não sei como Rose organiza sua mente, mas acho que tem algo a ver com cores.

Mas voltando ao assunto, tenho certeza de que Rose vai arrumar um jeito de se vingar do banho de água fria; mas foi divertido ver a normalmente reservada Rosalinda Carmichael se surpreender.


End file.
